Are You Ready For a Miracle?
by RWhitewings
Summary: Well Edward and Bella certainly weren't ready for Renesme but what if little Nessie was more human. This is Breaking Dawn as it would have been if Bella had a normal pregancy and gave birth to an 'almost normal' baby. Enjoy ExB fluff is bound to happen.
1. Are you ready for a miracle?

(AN: As for the song choice i couldn't resist)

Are You Ready For a Miracle

Are you ready for a miracle  
As ready as I can be  
Are you ready for a miracle  
The spirit will set you free  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready for a miracle

(Are you ready for a miracle Leanne rimes)

"Have you gained weight?" said Rosalie with her usual tact staring down at my bloated stomach.

"I'm due on" I said a little offended blushing.

Rosalie laughed and exited the kitchen.

Actually I'd been due on for a couple of months but nothing seems to be happening. Maybe it's all been building up for one super period. Looking down at my stomach it looked likely that bulge was certainly bigger than usual. Maybe I'm retaining water?

I think the stress of the wedding made me miss a few. Maybe... That or I'm ill.

Knowing my luck I'm ill.

I'm not going to mention it to Edward he'd only fret or inject extra hormones into me to induce my period.

Worry wart.

I yawned staring out of the large glass windows at the surround woods waiting for Edward to come home.

I blinked and then the front door flew open.

"Were home" declared Emmett's booming voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward your wife is cranky" said Jasper amused.

"You hasn't had enough" said Emmett laughing.

I glared at him.

"It's PMT" announced Rosalie.

I can't be bothered to glare anymore as Edward's face came into view instantly making my day a thousand times better. He returned my smiles as if he too had found the last two days intolerable.

He took me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you" he whispered is icy breath now on my face.

"I missed you more" I said pulling my best pouty face.

"I beg to differ" he said kissing me in a way that made me weak at the knees.

"umm" I murmured against his lips.

Then we broke apart to find ourselves alone. I went redder is that's possible. Yeah it is.

"Bella are you ok?" asked Edward looking concerned.

"Yeah why?" I said confused .

He sniffed "you smell different"

"huh?" I said smelling my sleeve.

"You smell a bit like me but there's another scent to a new one like a mix of yours and mine" he looked really puzzled which was adorable to say the least.

Then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Bella?" he asked his voice urgent.

"Yes" I asked putting my hands on him arms to try and calm him down.

"You smell pregnant" he said his voice hollow.

I let this hit home... then started laughing.

"That's impossible" I giggled but Edward didn't seem to get his own joke.

You know for a genius vampire he's awfully slow.

He appeared frozen his expression mortified. This was slightly worrying.

"Edward" I said trying to bring him back to planet earth "Anyone home"

Apparently not.

"Alice" I called "Your brother's frozen"

I poked Edward's hard chest.

"You didn't start talking about your period to him did you he's probably scarred" said Alice dancing into the room.

She took one look at Edward's face and laughed.

"You did didn't you?" she said giggling the sound like tiny wind chimes.

"No he said I smell pregnant" I said a little annoyed.

Alice suddenly stopped laughing then stared at me with a blank expression going off into one of her visions.

Suddenly Edward snapped out of it turning to Alice he said "Is it true"

Alice's vision ended "Am I ever wrong" she said with the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

Edward looked a little relieved then he looked at me fearfully.

"Um... Bella you may want to sit down" said Edward.

"Why?" I asked unsure of what was going on here.

Edward gently guided me through the kitchen into the living room where he sat me down on the sofa. Alice followed beaming.

Edward took my hands in his and said vary gently "I'm sorry Bella I know you weren't expecting this... none of us was... but your pregnant"

He's kidding right? I can't be pregnant, it's not possible. I looked at Edward's face waiting for him to start laughing or something. He was serious.

That's when I thought about it, the missed periods, the bulge, the mood swings, our stupid honeymoon. Damn.

That's when I fainted.


	2. Ironic

AN: Please review, pretty please.

Ironic

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

(Ironic by Alanis Morissette)

"Bella" called out a distant familiar voice.

"Is she alright?" said another.

"She's just overwhelmed she'll come to in a minute"

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the sofa with the Cullen's faces staring down at me relieved.

"I had an awful dream" I said with a yawn to Edward "why's everyone staring at me?"

"Bella are you alright now I know you've had an awful shock?" said Carlisle.

I stared at him wide eyed – it wasn't a dream.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and screamed into it. Then wacked my head against it screaming "Why?!"

Everyone seemed at a loss as of what to do whilst I continued to sob asking why into the pillow. I got up quickly almost tripping and ran to the bathroom locking myself in I sat on the toilet.

I stared down at my stomach.

"EJECT BLOOD ALREADY"I yelled trusting my hand forward in a power ranger type way.

I tried to ignore the sound of Emmett's and Rosalie's snickering.

Then I started crying again.

I didn't want kids. Really I never had. This was like my worst nightmare.

My sadness quickly turned to anger...

"oh no" said Jasper sensing my mood outside the door "prepare yourself Edward"

...

I threw open the door anger burning in my eyes and on Edward's face was a look of genuine fear.

"How dare you?" I growled.

"What is it Bella?" said Edward bravely taking a step towards me.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNATE ME?" I yelled hysterically waving my arms about like a mad woman.

"Bella please..." said Edward putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off enraged.

"Don't 'Bella' me you stupid dazzling supposedly infertile vampire you lied to me and you did this to me" I said point to my stomach in disgust.

"Bella I didn't lie I didn't know this could happen" he said trying to make peace.

I screamed again running back into the bathroom to mope and cry for a couple more hours.

"Bella please come out" said Edward from the other side of the door.

"NO! We were going to go to college and I was going to become a vampire... I was going to be sexy... now I'm just up the duff" I sobbed knowing I sounded very pathetic and stupid at this point but I didn't give a duck.

I continued to cry until I fell asleep on the toilet which wasn't comfortable as you can imagine until Edward finally got fed up of waiting for me to open the door. So he rudely broke the door down and carried me to our cabin thing. Where I ignored him angrily for the rest of the day.


	3. Look After You

Dedicated to:  
xoxabbyxox -Thanks for the review they make me happy.  
and favouriting and putting me on your alert list i really appricate your support  
Kisserine - Thanks for the review and puting my story on your alert list :)  
And to :

Darknightfairy

Mellyblack

Shinobi Shinigami

Sythiel

And Angelvicki for alerting love you guys.

I'll Look After You

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

You are so beautiful to me

(I'll look after you – The Fray )

I yawned and stretched out on the bed. Smiling I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where Edward was cooking. Should I forgive him yet? Um... well its only pregnancy how hard can it be?

"Good morning Bella are you feeling better this morning?" asked Edward waiting for me to explode.

Then I smelt the bacon Edward was cooking and I did explode in a whole different way. I ran to the bathroom and hurled the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Wonderful, just wonderful... I am after all Bella pregnancy wasn't going to be easy on me.

"Damn it!" I screamed flushing the toilet.

My mood obviously hadn't improved from yesterday. I shuffled into the sitting room and curled up on the sofa sulking.

"Bella we need to talk" said Edward seriously sitting down next to me.

"Why?" I said sulkily.

"You need to decide what you're going to do about the baby? I know it's my child as well but it's your body and I respect whatever you choose to do" said Edward taking my hand.

I was dumbfounded. What options?

"Bella if you want to abort the baby you can" said Edward staring at me with that intense gaze.

Immediately it clicked. He was asking if I wanted to get rid of the baby. My baby...Our baby. Even though I had never wanted children and this had all come as a shock to me not once had I thought of aborting the baby.

In the end the baby was part of me and part of Edward. As much as the idea of been pregnant disgusted me and taking care of a child scared me it was still our child.

I ripped my hand out of Edward's and pressed it to my stomach.

"No" I said quietly "I'm keeping our baby"

Suddenly Edward's arms were around me delicately pulling me to his chest.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said kissing my hair then my lips.

As he kissed me his hand travelled down to where my hand still sat on my stomach.

"I love you Bella, I promise you that I'll help you every step of the way, you won't carry the burden alone" he said he sounded excited.

I smiled "He's not a burden" I said "Even if he's going to make my life a nightmare"

"He?" asked Edward.

"I think so" I said I don't know why but I thought of it as a he.

He grinned sending my heart accelerating to a dangerous level. Then I smelt the bacon that had lingered on his clothes and I was hurtling towards the bathroom again.

"Crap" I moaned resting my cheek against the side of the bath.

"Edward Cullen do not believe for one moment you are in the clear" I growled.

Edward sighed and crept into the bathroom and held my hair back for me rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"it'll be alright Bella" whispered Edward in my eat sending shivers down my spine "I'll look after you"

(AN: Remember reviews make the author write faster ;) )


	4. Capri

**(AN: You get this chapter early because of all the wonderful comments, alert, and faves that i got it just inspired me to keep writing - oh and his is the song that inspired me to start writing this fanfic)**

Capri

She's got a baby inside  
And holds her belly tight  
All through the night  
Just so she knows  
She's sleeping so  
Safely to keep  
Her growing  
And oh when she'll open her eyes  
There'll be no surprise  
That she'll grow to be  
So beautifully  
Just like her mother  
That's carrying  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
There is and angel growin' peacefully  
Oh Capri  
Sweet baby  
And things will be hard at times  
But I've learned to try  
Just listening  
Patiently, oh Capri  
Sweet baby  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
Your beauty  
Just like your mother  
That's carrying...Oh Capri

(Capri - Colbie Caillat)

I'd locked myself in the bathroom again... not that will help protect me against Alice and he need to shop.

"Please Bella we can't have my niece or nephew been born into a world where he hasd nothing to wear" pleaded Alice outside the bathroom door.

"Alice! There is another whole six months until this baby is been born it can wait a couple of months" I called back.

"But you need maternity wear as well" she groaned.

"I'm barely showing!" I said throwing my hands up into the air.

I had been dreading this ever since I'd accepted I was having the baby Alice had been trying to drag me out shopping for baby clothes whilst Rosalie had been carefully making sure I wasn't eating anything or doing anything that would harm the baby.

Just who exactly is having this child?

Edward says it's just there way of helping – if that's the case I'd rather they didn't. Finally Alice gave up after her I told her I'd definitely go soon and I crept out of the bathroom.

I sighed sitting down on the sofa allowing myself to lie back on the fluffy pillows and relax. I stared down at the slowly growing bump on my stomach wondering what our child would be like. Alice says it will be more human than vampire I imagined the little baby with bronze hair and green eyes my little man would be the double of Edward hopefully. I didn't want the child ruined by any of my genetic defects.

Then genetics reminded me... I'd have to tell my parents.

Getting married was one thing but this was something else. I'll just have to make sure Charlie hasn't got his gun around when I let the cat out the bag. I shuddered at the thought.

Then there was Jake... who I hadn't seen since the wedding how would he react to this.

I tried to push it all to the back of my mind because I was getting stressed which is good in my 'condition'.

Finally Edward came home from his grocery shopping trip and after packing things away he massaged my shoulders for me and told me he wouldn't leave me alone with Alice again – which made my day a bit better.

After I made myself dinner I snuggled up on the sofa next to Edward and watched a film until which I managed to fall asleep half way through. Typical.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little more optimistic and decided that I should probably tell Charlie about the honeymoon baby of impossibility. So with what little courage I could muster we got in the Volvo and drove over to the house after Charlie finished work.

When I got to the doorstep I suddenly wasn't feeling very brave anymore.

"Let's go home before he see the car" I said trying to make a run for the Volvo.

Of course Edward wasn't going to let me get away with it that easily. Taking my hand he knocked on the door a small smile on his lips that he could suppress. I hated the fact he could be so calm about every darn thing.

It doesn't help that I'm hormonal either.

"Hello Bella, Edward, come on in" said Charlie bustling us through the door.

I gulped and Edward chuckled quietly next to me.

We went into the living room and sat on the worn out sofas I fidgeted nervously and gripped Edward's hand tightly. So tightly in fact my knuckles had gone white.

"Charlie we have something important to tell you" said Edward getting straight to the point I'd liked to have avoided.

I glanced up at Charlie's face which had already gone red...oh dear obviously my dad had some kind of intuition.

"She's pregnant" said Charlie which was a statement rather than a question.

I nodded preparing myself for the onslaught.

"I knew this would happen" he said in rather calm voice.

I looked up shocked to see Charlie running his hand though his hair.

Obviously I've woke up in an alternate reality because surely there should be at least half an hour of screaming and shouting.

But there was nothing no questions, no accusations, no disowning just casual acceptance and lot of exhausted sighs.

I went home in some kind of daze so much so that I didn't notice that the spare room was now painted gold and brown but of course Edward did.

"We leave the house for one minute and they just can't help themselves" puffed Edward as he stared into the perfect nursery.

The ceiling was painted so beautifully I thought they'd taken the roof off and I was really looking up at the night sky. Then the walls were painted with pictures of handsome animals on a gold background then the carpet was the same brown as my eyes.

There was a wooden fully equipped changing table, little cupboards and a wardrobe which no doubt if I looked in would be full of clothes.

The crib that stood in the centre was carved magnificently with autumn leaves and little flowers. In it was a little golden blanket and two teddies a lion and a lamb.

"it's beautiful" I said "but I'm still annoyed at them"

Edward laughed running his hand up and down my arm.

"He or she is going to live like royalty" said Edward quietly smiling to himself.

I smiled to imagining the little green eyed boy that would sleep in that cot, my little angel.

Then I looked over at the chest of draws and say it a little pink ribbon that had been placed on the top.

I grinned Edward had made Alice promise not to tell me whether I was having a boy or girl but obviously that didn't stop Alice from accidently giving me a hint.

I quickly guided Edward out the room and told him I was tied. I curled up in his arms in bed and he hummed my lullaby. I put my hand on my stomach and though to my little girl can you hear your Daddy's beautiful voice.

My little angel... my little princess.

**(An: i probably won't be keepin the name renesme because for the most part i don't like it and i feel sorry for any child that is nick named Nessie if anyone has any sensible suggetions for the name i'd like to hear them and if everyone really wants to keep the name Renesme i will but urgh!)**


	5. Sunrise

**(AN: Sorry i didn't post sooner i've just got back to school - oh joy- and i had a muderous headache last night and couldn't read let alone write so please enjoy this chapter and hopefully i can get up the next one within the next 3 days)**

Sunrise

Sunrise  
Sunrise  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
But the clock's held 9:15 for hours

Sunrise  
Sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone

(Sunrise – Norah Jones)

"No honestly Mum I'm fine you don't need to come down here" I begged into the phone.

I was officially five months gone and things weren't getting any better; mainly because for the first time in my life Renee was doing her best to make me her baby. Honestly as if pregnancy suddenly made me a baby myself.

Edward festers about making sure I don't fall down stairs, slip over in the shower, walk more than two metres, or even make myself something to eat anymore. I've practically been bedridden I'm made to sit around doing nothing all day while Edward ridiculously waits on me hand on foot. The last thing I need is my Mum coming up here and joining him along with Rosalie who is suddenly willing to help me as well.

The only person who isn't treating me like I'm made of glass is Alice who is still attempting to sneak me out from Edward's ever watchful gaze to drag me round maternity stores with her.

I really don't know which is worse.

Finally I managed to convince Renee that I was been well looked after – smothered would be more accurate – and went to get up of the sofa to put the phone down.

Edward was there in a flash gently taking the phone out my hand and sitting me back down. Needless to say my patience is wearing thin. I try to convince Edward that I'm fully capable of doing things for myself but nothing seems to be getting through his thick immortal skull.

I had to move about because I was starting to retain a lot of water in my legs. I'm waiting for my ankles to prematurely swell as well seen as I have such rotten luck.

I looked at the picture of the scan on the mantel piece- which according to Carlisle looks like a perfectly normal baby. I smiled rubbing the top of my bump lovingly.

Then I blinked and I was moving. I blinked again slowly just to make sure but it was true Jasper, Emmett and Alice were pregnant-lady-knapping me.

"What's going on?" I said as Emmett placed me in the back seat of his jeep securing my seat belts.

"Were taking you out before you go insane" said Rosalie who had suddenly popped up from the front passenger seat.

Jasper and Alice sat on either side of me – Alice with a huge smile on her face which was causing Jasper to make everyone hyper. After about two minutes I felt like I'd drank too much lemonade and eaten too much sugar neither of which I'd actually done.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked a bit worried in the back as o what I was going to have inflicted upon me.

"Swimming it's supposed to be good for pregnant women" said Alice looking out the window.

"What about Edward?" I asked worried that he'd throw a tantrum or something.

"He'll probably catch up with us later I left him a note on the sofa that he has practically had you chained to" said Alice with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"I'm no wearing anything stupid" I warned Alice.

"You think I'd mess with you when your this overly hormonal I made a vow to Jasper not to because your mood swings give him a headache" said Alice with a giggle.

I looked over at Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper" I said.

"You're pregnant you can't help it" he said with a shrug.

Once at the swimming bathes I put on a sensible costume and stared at Alice and Rosalie in their bikinis. Strangely now that I had a large bump I had never been less worried about the way I look.

The water was just the right temperature and Alice and Rosalie didn't fuss over me as I go into the pool by myself. Edward and Jasper were childishly splashing each other when suddenly I realised something... We were the only ones here.

I didn't need to ask to know that they could probably have done this with ease. I gentle moved around in the water working my poor neglected arms and legs watching Alice dived into the water of the top diving board and did a highly complicated dive with ease.

Then Edward didn't turn up until about an hour after – no doubt he was composing himself – looking like an angel in swimming trunks. After we finished swimming they took me out to eat my favourite food and I munched it down whole heartedly.

When we got home I felt worn out but better than I had been in ages. I ended the day with a long luxurious bath with Edward and then I fell asleep with him singing my lullaby.

Sometimes even when you're carrying a child you never expected your life can be perfect.

**(AN:I'm still taking baby names suggestions but if i get no more before the next chapter i'm sticking with the one i have choosen)**


	6. Tears and Rain

**AN: For everyone who reads thank you so much.**

**"Tears And Rain"**

How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
Instead I've found no meaning.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear.

(James Blunt – Tears and Rain)

Been 24 weeks pregnant makes you the main attraction in Forks making even a normal task like going to the Super Market difficult. For one I was huge like a blimp walking across the car park in expensive maternity wear courtesy of Alice. Secondly people just can't stop asking you how you feel and touching your ever expanding stomach.

This was starting to annoy me and apparently little Elizabeth who was very energetic today.

Elizabeth was the name we agreed after much though and consideration we decided that this name would suit our little girl. We were completely prepared for this child. Alice had stuffed our cabin with everything a baby would ever need and a lot of things she wouldn't need as well. But that's and lately I've been too pregnant and sore to care.

My ankles for one killed as I walked into the super market in my usual stubborn manner. Edward didn't want me getting up or going out the house but I was I was determined to keep going so I'd have the strength to take care of Lizzie once she was born.

As Edward pushed the cart I waddled about the isles beaming as I told Edward she was kicking again.

Edward stopped putting his hand to my stomach grinning from ear to ear in a way that even when I was pregnant made my heart speed up a little. I blushed as Edward rubbed my bump.

"I love you" he whispered to me.

I blushed even more then I looked up and saw a sight that even Alice couldn't have predicted.

Angela was standing by the frozen food section and my heart had at first gone out to her. After my wedding Angela had gone through a painful break up with Ben I wondered if now she was ok.

Then all my worries were erased as the other object of my constant maternal worries came into view. Jake slid silently behind Angela and of course Angela had no hope of hearing. Then he reached out putting his arms round her making her jump a little. She pressed the frozen peas she was hold to his arm which made him jump causing the both of them to laugh.

Then Jake whispered something in Angela's ear which made her go as red as me before kissing her gently on the cheek. Then the both of them walked away hand in hand as if they had always been that way.

I knew I was smiling brightly at the fact that the two greatest friends I'd ever had, had found love with each other. I don't know whether Jake had imprinted but something told me that the relationship they had was formed from a deeper bond. A bond which had been carefully formed over time with hard work and a natural connection of love.

"Bella are you ok?" said Edward wiping something away from my eye.

I had been crying?

"Yes everything perfect" I said.

After our shop we went home and I collapsed on the sofa. I was bigger than I should be for 24 weeks . I hadn't had a scan either since the baby was just a little strange looking thing very small with no defined features.

I hadn't had a scan because we'd have to go into the hospital and although my child seems mostly human who knows what might come up on the scan. Alice seems to be hiding something from me to... something important. She won't let me see everything she's brought the baby and she's managing to keep Edward out of her mind.

I was getting frustrated.

Edward was humming a new song... it sounded like a new lullaby. For our little Lizzie what I lucky child she would be to have her Dad's voice sing her to sleep. Such a beautiful voice...

"How are my girls?" asked Edward handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Mmm..." I murmured drinking the delicious beverage.

Edward kissed my lips gently been careful of my blood pressure no doubt then gently pulled up my shirt so he could kiss my stomach.

"I love you both so much" he said .

"We love you too" I said kissing his bronze hair.

Then I looked into his eyes and saw the emotion that they held , such love and pride I felt like a queen. Then just as he leaned in to kiss me pain ripped through my stomach. I cried out putting my hand to my stomach.

"Bella?!" exclaimed Edward.

"Edward" I cried "The baby"

It all happened in a blur then one minute I was in the living room the next in the car. I kept praying that she'd be ok that it would be a problem that could be easily fixed. Despite the pain I was in all I could think about was my baby my precious little Elizabeth. Would be strong enough make it through?

**(AN: Before anyone complains about me not using the name Renesme i did warn everyone and Elizabeth was suggested to me twice and i already had the name in my head so i'm sorry but i won't be using the name renesme. thanks for reading. sorry this chapter took so long i'm backat school now and therefore have less time to write)**


	7. AN and sneak preview

I know, I know; Nobody likes authors notes but i wanted to keep you updated.  
First of all "OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE MOST POPULAR FANFICTION I HAVE EVER WRITTEN"

And i lub (spelt that way intensionally) you guys for doing the awesome things you do.

So i've actually been at school all week and i've got like tons of essays to do and homework and crappy school stuff. Also today which is like when i get alot of writing done usually - i'd like you to consider that i'm trying to concerntrae on my original stuff at the moment as well so i'm writing a ton - i had to do lots of housework and stuff.

And tomorrow which is when i write the most all week i've got o do all my big bad essays.

i know youare all like "What up Rae?! When we getting our chapter?" i know i'm sorry i left you with a cliffy as well.

But do you want to know the good news??

Really??

Here you go thn i'm almost finished with the next chapter.. yes when i should be doing homework and cleaning i'm writing fanfiction for you guys because i'm that dedicated... and stupid lol.  
So i will probably have it finished tomorrow once i've finished all my evil history and english essays.

Anyway for all you people who have actually stuck with me and read all that craop above heres a sneak preview.

The next chapter will be called Wires by Athlete

_At some point I became unconscious and when I woke up I felt so empty. I was so strange I felt whole but it was as thought there was still something missing. My baby? Where was she? How was she? _

_I was in a private room at the hospital with Alice watching my face waiting for something. _

_"Alice where is she?" I asked desperate to know if my baby had made it too. _

_Edward was nowhere to be seen. Was that good? He could be with little Elizabeth. Or was it bad? Was he too stricken with grief to see me? _

_"Come on" she said softly wheeling over a wheel chair. _

_She helped me out of bed into the wheel chair. She rolled me down several corridors until we came to the intensive care unit where I could see Edward sat off to the side watching the little cots. All of them in little plastic incubators_

_There were other parents in there too sleeping, crying, and gently holding onto tiny little hands through small windows in the incubators. Edward was looking over at me now his eyes full of a deeply hidden emotion that he didn't want me to know about. But it just leaked over even through his perfect mask._

there you go. thank you new chapter soon i promise xx


	8. Wires

**AN: sorry for the wait people i've been busy and just about managed to get this gone. the chapter is dedicated to Sol Swan Cullen because i am driving her crazy... sorry about that. **

Wires

You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
You got tears, making tracks  
I got tears, that are scared of the facts

Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen christmas lights, reflect in your eyes

You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
There's dry blood, on your wrist  
Your dry blood on my fingertip

Running, down corridoors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know

I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes  
You'll be alright  
I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes  
You'll be alright

Alright

Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen christmas lights, reflect in your eyes  
down corridors, through automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know.

(Wires – Athlete)

At some point I became unconscious and when I woke up I felt so empty. I was so strange I felt whole but it was as thought there was still something missing. My baby? Where was she? How was she?

I was in a private room at the hospital with Alice watching my face waiting for something.

"Alice where is she?" I asked desperate to know if my baby had made it too.

Edward was nowhere to be seen. Was that good? He could be with little Elizabeth. Or was it bad? Was he too stricken with grief to see me?

"Come on" she said softly wheeling over a wheel chair.

She helped me out of bed into the wheel chair. She rolled me down several corridors until we came to the intensive care unit where I could see Edward sat off to the side watching the little cots. All of them in little plastic incubators

There were other parents in there too sleeping, crying, and gently holding onto tiny little hands through small windows in the incubators. Edward was looking over at me now his eyes full of a deeply hidden emotion that he didn't want me to know about. But it just leaked over even through his perfect mask.

Then he got up taking Alice's place steering my wheel chair. Alice quietly walked away taking one last glance at the incubators with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Bella, the reason you were so big when you were pregnant was because you were actually carrying triplets" said Edward wheeling me over the three incubators in particular.

Three tiny little dolls lay in the incubators. Two covered in tiny pink blankets the and one in a little blue one. I stared at the in awe. There were wires everywhere and tubes. One of the little girls had a little tuft of bronze hair on her head, the other chocolate brown, the little boy had darker hair not quite bronze not quite brown.

"I only had one name" I croaked as tears poured down from my face.

They were so fragile, so tiny, and so human. I wished that they could have been more like Edward instead then they would all be ok. Edward was on his knees behind me wrapping his arms round my shoulders burying his face into my shoulder.

He'd never needed to lean on me like this before. It made me feel like all hope was lost. Like this was my punishment for been so willing to give my life away for Edward now their lives were been taken instead.

Then the little chocolate haired baby opened her eyes, bright new born baby blue and just stared at me as if she knew. As if she knew that everything was going to be alright, her eyes were telling me not to give up.

"Elisabeth" I said putting my hand against the plastic "Her name is Elisa and" I said touch my hand to the other little girls box "her name is Bethany'

Edward looked up and he too saw the tiny pair of eyes full of a strange understanding.

"How about the little prince?" he asked his tone controlled.

Then I looked at them all again and something clicked.

"Shouldn't the girls be identical twins?" I asked.

"If you had a normal husband I would expect so but we have three little miracles here" he said looking over at the three children tenderly.

Finally a name clicked for our little boy "Jay" I said thinking of Jacob and Jasper.

"Perfect" said Edward stroking my hair.

"What did Carlisle say" I asked my voice thick with emotion.

"Elisa can breathe on her own the doctors are surprised her lungs are so developed, Bethany and Jay needed lots of steroids, and they are both having help with their breathing. Elisa is the biggest and Bethany is very small, Jay is just a little smaller than Elisa. Carlisle said that all of them are surprisingly well developed although small, Jay will probably be able to breathe on his own soon and Bethany should follow. It's early days but Carlisle said they're doing well so far" said Edward pride in his voice.

After a while the nurse came round and let me hold their hands I held each one for half an hour before a nurse from the maternity ward dragged me back to my bed. I told Edward to stay with the babies I didn't want them to be alone.

I couldn't sleep that night I was contently thinking about my three little angels praying they'd be alright. That soon I could hold them in my arms, kiss their cheeks, and do all those things a mother should.

Alice snuck in to see me at one point during the night and the babies she told me they were doing fine then she took over for Edward for a bit and he came to see me. he asked me if I was doing ok and I told him that I was just worried about by babie. I was in a little pain but not much the nurses were keeping me drugged. Then Edward sang me to sleep and the drugs helped as well.

And I dreamt of three little children in a play room their eyes brown, green, and blue bright and live. I could hear them laughing and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Then I entered the room and all three of them turned to look at me smiling brightly.

"Mama"

**AN: i know some of you are going to stop reading after this chapter because it isn't the human renesme story you were expecting. And i'm sorry about that but i didn't plan this but i had that dream bella had the end about the three children playing and i knew that this is where it belonged. i've hinted as well that something unexpected was going to happen. So please people keep readin i promise you it will get better, funnier (i'm getting fed up with angnst) and more interesting. Thank you. **


	9. AN: Names

Names.

Now Bethany, Elisa and Jay are not set in stone and I'sd be happy to change them if anyone suggests anything better that is also meaningful to the story. However Bethany, Elis and Jay were no random names either. When i name a character i name them like i would a child i go through dozens of baby naming websites and work out meanings origins and how to prenouce them.

Now Elizabeth means "God is my vow" but is also the name of Edward's birth mother

Elisa Renee Cullen - Elisa also means 'god is a vow'

Bethany Esme Cullen - Bethany means house of figs.

The name Elizabeth was spilt to make the the two seperate names.

Jay Edward Cullen - Jay means Blue Jay or Jay bird and comes from the Ja of Jasper and Jacob.

So that sums the reasoning for my naming the babies as i did.

As for why didn't use EJ - Edward Jacob

or Reneme is simple.

I don't Renesme and would not doom a child to the nickname Nessie. Renesme was choosen for a completely different child i assure you Elisa and Bethany are no Renesme.

EJ - i'm not the biggest fan of naming your child after your hubby as it an be confusing and does not give the child a seperate identity. Jacob... this made me laugh... who names their child after their husbands love rival?... it just isn't done is it.

So thats that. Any suggestions review or message me.

thanks.

oh and i'm sorry but even when i do finally pick the names i can't please everyone please be awhere of that.

love Rae xxx


	10. A New Day Has Come

**AN: i apologise for taking so long to post this chapter and for the chapter itself being so lame... i'm still up for name suggestions by the way oh and soon i will be putting up a home page i'll probably pot to let you know so i can put lots of lovely pictures and stuff and keep you updated on all my stories better. it will probably be on myspace though so if you do have a myspace account feel free to add me )**

A New Day Has Come

A new day has...come

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

(a new day – Celine Dion)

There are moments that I wished would last forever. When I first held my babies one by one I wished it could be like that forever that I wouldn't have to worry what the future holds for them.

I kissed Jay's head breathing in the sweet baby smell. He was so small our little man but his hands were so big compared to his sisters. The midwife had said not to worry about him been so tiny because with hands like those he would out grow his father... little did she know.

"Mrs Cullen your husband is ready with the girls now, you know I have to take you to the door in the wheel chair" smiled a nurse.

I smiled brightly back fixing Jay's tiny little hat on his tiny little amount of dark hair. Carlisle soon found us on our path to the door and offered to take us there. At the entrance Edward stood surrounded by our family doting over the two girls then as they saw me they turned their attention to all three of them. Edward grinned as I handed the baby over for Rosalie to hold and I could see in her eyes a swell of maternal emotion.

"He's beautiful" she whispered "their all beautiful"

Then I was been swooped up into Edward's arms.

"Edward!" I complained.

He gave me that smile that always made me blush.

"I wouldn't want you to trip and hurt yourself on the way out of the hospital" he said and I glanced around checking my babies were secure.

"They are fine Bella" he said and I knew that he was right.

Emmett held Bethany in his arms grinning like a typical proud uncle, Rosalie wasn't relinquishing her hold on Jay her smile brought me to tears, and Esme held Elisa gently kissing her little forehead.

We piled into the separate cars securing Bethany, Elisa and Jay in their baby seats before heading home. Finally I could bring my babies home. Once home I could see that Alice had already had her way with the nursery which was now decked out with three cribs and triple everything else. I smiled obviously Alice had already know that I was having triplets as these carefully carved cribs with the babies names engraved on them would take time to make.

"Jake made them, as a peace offering" said Edward "he wants to talk to you when you're ready"

"Their beautiful" I whispered a little overwhelmed.

At that moment we were lucky enough that the babies had all fallen asleep with the rhythm of the car ride and we carefully place each little angel in their crib. Of course we knew it wouldn't last for long but for that moment Edward placed a cool kiss on my lips tangling his hands in my hair.

"Thank you Bella for giving me such a beautiful family" he said against my cheek and with that Jay opened his stunningly blue eyes and began the cry.

We laughed and then went to our parental duties.

**(AN:told you it was lame sorry pormise the next chapter will be better)**


	11. Sneak Previews, Myspace and Aim

**Myspace and Aim**

**Ok so my myspace (especailly for fanfiction and so on) is **

/raewhitewings

and my Aim is RaeWhitewings.

feel free to ask questions on aim and stuff i'll be happy to hear from you.

I'll be putting updates on myspace and little extras such as pictures and videos.

Thank You. Please add me (I'll be putting sneak previews on myspace - thats it Rae bribe them) on myspace and aim.


	12. Sorry people i really am

Sorry people i probably won't be able to post until Tuesday ecause my internet is going off friday and i won't ge it back until monday as i am moving house. Sorry i tried to finish of the chapter for you but it just wasn't happening i t might be able to post tomorrow but i on't think so.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry.

:(

Rae x


	13. Silent Night

**(AN: Right everyone should know why this took so long moving is a pain. But i'm all moved in now and writing to you from my nice new room whoop. Anyway i have some sugestions for what i might do with later chapters of this story that i'll putforward to you at the end of this chapter. About the song if you have the album O by Damien Rice go to the track Eskimo and fast forward to 14:09 and silent night will start playing)**

Silent Night

Silent night,  
Broken night.  
All is fallen,  
When you take your flight

(Silent night on the album O by Damien Rice but sang by a woman)

Edward's POV

I could hear her quiet humming clearly from the kitchen as I finished the last bottle of milk. Although Bella's voice wasn't amazing at least not to everyone as it was to me it always calmed the triplets. As did mine together we made up a lullaby for our beautiful children.

As I entered the nursery I could see Bella leaning over the one crib – little Bethany's – humming sweetly to her as Beth coo adoringly back at her mother where she had been crying the house down only moments earlier.

I took a moment to admire the scene grabbing the camera Alice kept leaving in convenient places for me and took a picture of the scene. Bella looked up and glared at me her mahogany hair falling over the front of her face.

I chuckled quietly handing Bella one of the bottles before picking up Elisa in my arms and feeding her. Bella fed Bethany as we both waited for Jay to wake up and make his presence known.

It may all sound like we've had this good from the word go but it has been a disaster of balancing three babies, nappies, bottles, burping , rocking, humming and the delicacy of handling premature new borns.

Of course they had put on weight really quick and were now three strapping little babies, little Elisa with her great big chocolate brown eyes that perfectly matched her mothers and her mahogany hair, Bethany with her flame red hair – I can't imagine were she got that from Bella blames my side of the family but it's just adorable – and her sparkling jade green eyes. Finically there was our little man Jay or Jason with his amazing crystal clear sky blue eyes and his dark hair that when the light hit it was filled with coppers and browns.

Jay was always trying to push himself ahead he wanted to be the first to roll over, to sit up on his own and to crawl. Bethany was a thinker she was always staring off into the distance or looked like she was deep in thought despite not even been a year old. Elisa was always watching studying us closely learning things with speed she already knew when it was time for sleep when the lights dimmed that her bottle meant that food was coming, that I was her Dad and Bella was her Mum and that Elisa and Jay were her siblings.

Jay woke up just in time as Elisa had just finished gulping down her milk. I gently placed my sleepy little angel back in the crib before picking Jay up.

Jay's little fist formed an iron grasp round the material on my shirt that he'd managed to clutch hold of.

"Hey little man" I said grinning at him.

At first I had been worried my teeth would scare them or my cold skin would be unpleasant for them but they seemed to like it. Jay reached his chubby little hands out for the bottle now I placed it at his mouth and he sucked on it greedily.

I smiled so happy that my children were all healthy and hadn't in the least been effected by my vampire DNA. At least that's what I had thought at the time laying Jay down in the crib and kissing Bella softly before telling her to get some sleep. After all I don't have to.

I looked up at the stained glass window that shone multicoloured rays of light on the slumbering babies and made my skin sparkle.

I hadn't noticed Jay sitting up in his crib his blue eyes illuminated even brighter by the light from the window. He stretched his hands up to the rainbows on the ceiling sitting in just his nappy.

His lip jutted out because he couldn't stretch any further up. Then to white fluffy shapes appeared on his back... tiny little white wings. I watched mouth open as he flapped the tiny little feathery things and he lifted a little off the bed.

Giggling as he landed gently back on the mattress staring at me as if to say 'Look what I can do Daddy' before his wings sort of evaporated needless to say I was lost for words.

I don't know how I was going to break the new to Bella that our baby had wings and will probably fly. I looked over at the girls and wondered what the future would hold for them. Unlike Alice I could only guess I hoped that whatever gifts they picked up they wouldn't burden them too much. I wanted them to have a normal life as possible.

**AN: For the later chapters i was thinking we could fast forward into different parts of the childrens lives so you can see their stories and how they live thier lives with thier gifts and how they find love. As i alreay have this part planned out. option B is that i continue the story up until Bella and Jake talk and the babies discover thier powers and leave it at that. or if anyone can think of something else that i could do to continue the story please do tell me. Oh and by the way i will probably write the childrens future lives as a sequel is no one wants me to write it here. Thank You for your patience i know i'm a bad author. **


	14. Kind And Generous

**AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry it has taken me so long to post but for once i've actually had a personal life that has taken up a lot of my time and for anyone else just starting sixth form you know what i mean when i say there just isn't the time. But there shall be more regular posting from now on as i'm finally getting the hang of things i'm sorry this chapter is rucish but the next one will be something to look forward to. **

Kind and Generous

You've been so kind and generous, I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
For your selflessness, my admiration  
For everything you've done, you know I'm bound, I'm bound to  
thank you for it...  
You've been so kind and generous, I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
And I never could have come this far without you  
For everything you've done, you know I'm bound, I'm bound to  
thank you for it...

(Kind and Generous by Natalie Merchant)

Fed up so isn't the word for how I felt at that point in time. Jay was sitting on the lamp shade again completely careless. His big blue eyes staring out at the sky that so perfectly reflected in them. Then he cooed low and sweet... I was beginning to think he was part bird rather than part vampire.

His sisters had not shown any signs of having abilities yet and Alice was keeping it all to herself. Tomorrow would be there first birthday which is why I'd rather have a son than a pancake.

"Jay please come down baby" I called to him.

Why did Edward have to choose now to go hunting? Jay looked at me as though I'd grown a second head and flapped his now white and golden brown wings. His dark fluffy hair moved with the force.

"Want some help with that?" said a familiar amused voice from the door.

I grinned turning round to face my old friend his smile the one I always held so fondly in my memories.

"Jake!" I said surprised to see him back from his travels.

"Hey triple trouble" he said looking from the girls to the curious Jay on the lamp shade.

With one graceful jump Jake caught Jay in his arms and landed quietly on the floor. Jay wasn't happy that his fun winding up mommy had been spoiled and pouted as Jake handed him to me.

"Your back soon!" I said placing Jay in the play pen with Elisa and Beth.

"Yeah Angela was missing her parents and well... we have another problem" said Jake looking fidgety.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Ever since me and Jake had made up before he decided to take some time of school to travel with Angela on her gap year we'd been able to tell each other everything.

"Angela's pregnant" he said looking at the floor.

"Oh Jake" was all I could say.

"She's so happy though because the doctors had told her when she was younger she'd never have children I mean we were safe really safe but somehow it happened anyway" he blurted out.

I rose an eyebrow "Jacob, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Don't hit me we both know what comes of that?" he said raising his hands in defence.

I laughed " Jacob your life is your own to live I just thought you'd learn from my mistakes. Are you and Angela still coming to the triplets birthday party tomorrow?"

"Yeah well I'm an idiot at times. Yeah Angela can't wait to see them again Seth says he'll be over too" grinned Jacob.

"Da" cooed Jay as Edward entered the house throwing a friendly smile at Jake before picking up all three of his children and kissing each one of them on the forehead.

"Thanks for the help Jake" he said referring to Jake's assistance with our flying child.

He ruffled Jay's dark messy hair.

"yeah" said Jake awkwardly "I got to go see you tomorrow Bells, Edward, triplets"

Then he left and I sighed heavily.

"Alice says you can't go round to the house today" said Edward his arms circling my waist.

"Why?" I puffed.

"She doesn't want you to see the decorations" he said kissing my neck.

"it's not my birthday" I complained.

"no but we all know how you react to these things" he said smiling against my neck .

I smiled "no I want to make sure tomorrow is perfect for them too"

I couldn't believe looking at the three of them now they had been so fragile just a year ago. All there bright eyes and cute little noises made my heart so big I didn't think it was possible.

**AN: the song is basically about how kind and generous Jake has been to Bella. In the next chapter there will be a time leap to the future where you shall find out what happens in the babies future. **


	15. Call Me Daddy

**AN: I know shoot me, hand me, slao me with a wet fish, do what you may cause i am a crap author and i havent uploaded since who knows when. i have lots of excuses, one my personal life has been some what distracting,two my homework is a b****, three i have had no inspiration what so ever. but here we are and i know it's crap and stupidly uniformative but there will be more soon i promise. there is a time leap of 4 years here so the triplets are 5. **

**"Call Me Daddy"**Reminiscing about the day she first told me u were  
Got to ring you to I lie  
It wud have been a great November  
It was like our love had been reborn  
Can't explain the happiness in her voice that day  
It made everything make sense  
Even though I never knew your name  
Now on every night I dry my weeping eyes

Don't think time could ever heal this pain, oh  
Sometimes I feel like I'm the one to blame  
I can't believe

I can't believe you've gone away  
Life will never be the same  
And ill meet u on the other side  
And if I see you will u  
Call me daddy  
I can't believe you've gone away  
Wish that I cud see your face  
And ill meet u on the other side  
And if I see you will u

(Call me daddy - Lemar )

There was a time where my life was perfect, I had a beautiful wife, the love of my eternity, and three beautiful angels that I loved more than I ever dreamt I could. Now as I hear the soft sounds of Bella's muffled sobs in the other room I wonder how that was ever a reality.

"Daddy" said a small concerned voice below me.

I knelt down to be at head level with my little boy.

"What's wrong Jay?" I asked my voice straining control.

"Why's Mommy crying? Is it because of Elisa? I'm sure she'll come back soon even though it's been a long time" said the small intelligent boy.

"I'm sure she will" I said repeating the lie again for the benefit of my child's innocence.

One the triplets first birthday we had left them playing with their new toys for a minute unattended and when we got back Elisa had disappeared without a trace. We couldn't track her, smell her, Alice couldn't see her future, we searched endlessly for our little girl but came up trumps.

Bella was turned the same year, and took only 6 months away from the children to control herself. We try to go on but the memories, and the eternally ache of not knowing the truth haunts ever second of our eternity.

We assume that our child is dead, killed for what she was, half vampire and half human. I spend a lot of time praying to a god I don't believe in, begging for her not to have felt pain and for her to be safe in heaven.

I wonder if she even knows I'm her Daddy, or is she just a baby slumbering and playing endlessly.

The guilt is overwhelming , what have I done to my family?


	16. Ain't No Sunshine

**AN: Jay and Bethany are 17 Uri is 16 there won't be any time jumps from now i don't think. it will be set in this time from now on. and i know ur gonig to be confused but things will clear up soon i promise. :)**

Ain't no sunshine

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away

Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away

(Ain't No Sunshine by Lighthouse Family)

I took a deep breath, grinned crookedly over at my opponent know today once again I'd whop him bad. He grinned back his brown/ green eyes locked on mine and I reminded myself that I should try to keep my heart rate even seen as I'm not the only one that can hear it.

"Today's the day" said Uri grasping my hand firmly in his making sure his elbow touched the table.

"That's what you say everyday" I replied.

"Today's different" he said more seriously then as usual broke the seriousness with a wink.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ready!" said Jay taking his usual role as referee seriously.

We nodded "on the count of three, 1, 2,3!"

I remembered not to look into Uri's eyes to much and concentrate on pretending I was struggling against Uri's large fist. However Uri was right – for once- today was the day and I blinked and found my hand resting on the table with Uri's hand gently gripping it.

I stared in disbelief from my hand to Uri whose brilliant smile had stretched the full length of his face. I groaned I was hoping that this day wouldn't come so soon. Everyone was clapping their hands in the cafeteria but I didn't really notice because now Uri was staring at me in a different way, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes were piercing through all the barriers I've put up over the years to keep him at a distance. I suddenly felt exposed, heat rose to my cheeks and I tried to remove my hand from Uri's gentle but firm grasp.

I lowered my eyes from his gaze and stared at the table my cheeks glowing I could feel my skin burning up prickling dangerously. Crap! I thought I was going to lose control if this carried on. I shot Uri a look and he understood immediately. He quickly dropped my hand and nodded towards Jay quietly communicating as we always did.

I stood up trying not to touch anything and concentrate on retaining the heat drawing it away from my skin and bringing it back to the centre whilst the three of us walked out into the cold corridor near the exit.

I was glad that there was no steam but I knew is I stepped outside the rain water would evaporate the minute it hit my burning skin.

"I'm sorry Beth" muttered Uri unable to look at me now my eyes were burning amber.

They both stood away from me scared that I might lose control and let the fire out. I was trying not to let this upset me that they didn't trust me, I'd never hurt them at least not on purpose.

Uri came over to me and tried to put his arms round me which wasn't something I usually partake in, even after he had beat me it was too much at this moment.

"I'm still too hot, I'll burn you" I said stepping away from his embrace I flinched at the sting in my own voice.

He stepped away defeated and I could imagine him wishing I was my sister, I bet you she wouldn't have had problems like this.

"Beth it's ok" said Jay taking my hand, his skin felt cold against mine but that was only because of my temperature, I knew that his skin would be fine, a lot more durable than Uri's russet skin.

Uri turned from us and left – I'd hurt him again and I couldn't chase after him.

"Jay why do I always mess things up" I said running a hand through my hair which was now a normal temperature.

"It's not your fault Beth, Uri will get over it he's just sensitive because he was hoping it would be easier now that you two are... you know..." he said awkwardly smiling at me.

"Oh gosh I don't think I'm ready" I said leaning against the wall "I mean he's my best friend and I still can't control myself, I don't want to hurt him anymore. What about our parents? Dad isn't going to like this"

"Dad will be fine; he's used to the so called "smell" anyway now. Uri, will be part of the pack soon and he'll be less breakable"

Uri's father and mine have had their differences but over time they've become more or less friends, but I still don't know how he'd react to his daughter dating his son over an arm wrestle. The promise I made a long time ago that if Uri could beat me in an arm wrestle I'd go out with him. I'd wanted to all along but my power makes it hard to get close to anyone without causing harm. The one person in the world that I wanted to protect from harm was Uri and in the end I might end up hurting him more than I already was.

I wished Elisa was here, not because I missed her I couldn't remember her but because I would be able to talk to her in a way I couldn't talk to Jay. Jay had Uri to talk to but I was a girl and that made things awkward. Sure I had my aunts, and my Mum but that's embarrassing even if they do appear to be as young as I am.

As we left I looked back like I often found myself doing as if someone was missing and I was waiting for them to join us. Elisa had left a hole in all our hearts.


	17. Amie

**AN: 2 in 1 day 8-O thats amazing fo me. i felt guilty because i don't post often. So here you go. The song choice was pretty random for this because i couldn't find anything which really fitted. Enjoy! remember reviews are love :)**

Amie

Nothing unusual nothing strange  
Close to nothing at all

The same old scenario the same old rain  
and there's no explosions here

Then something unusual something strange  
comes from nothing at all

(Amie – Damien Rice)

I stretched out the full expanse of my wings and stared out across the forest looking careful for a sign of my friend. His scent touched my nose, and I grinned.

"Not so fast buddy" I said jumping off the roof of my Grandparents house.

I let the wind catch on my wings before picking up speed dodging the tress as I went at super speed towards the chaos that was starting in the clearing.

"Uri! Stop been such a stubborn dog! You know why I can't" screamed my sister's voice.

I thought well off going towards them when they are having a lovers tiff. They get pretty nasty. I adjusted the angle of my wind and turned back towards the house to go warn everyone about the condition of Beth's mood before she comes home.

I landed and pulled my wings in against my back against the cold then in an instant they became nothing more than a few feathers caught on the wind. I went into the house and felt the drawn out atmosphere that always seemed to hang over the house. Elisa... why did she have to go?

"Head's up people Beth's peeved" I said throwing my coat over the sofa.

"Wonderful" chuckled my Dad from the kitchen.

I followed the sound of his quiet laughter to find my Mum and him in the kitchen preoccupied with cooking dinner.

"She best be back in time for dinner" mumbled Mum in her perfect voice "Else you're going to have to eat all this on your own, unless I invite Uri over then I won't have enough" she smiled at the thought thinking back on earlier days.

"She's with Uri" I said.

"Oh" the dull note of realisation resounded round the house from the mouths of my family.

"When are you going to get yourself a girl?" asked Uncle Emmett ruffling my hair.

"Preferably never look what it's done for them" I said shuddering for effect.

Emmett laughed then Dad said quietly "this is no life to live alone"

I sighed and retreated to my room in the attic at the highest point in the house where I felt most comfortable. I pulled off my wet rain washed coat and replaced them with a pair of my favourite dark jeans and baseball hoodie.

I wondered whether Beth and Uri would ever be able to make it work. After all Beth can't even touch most vampires because of the flammable chemicals in their skin she could let them alight. She could touch me though, because all though my skin was very touch like vampires, it wasn't flammable.

When she can control herself she can touch anyone and when she's with Uncle Jasper as it's usually linked to her emotions. She's getting better I'll give her that but it's tearing her up inside not been able to have contact.

She's only ever had us and Uri she's never been able to make any friends.

I stared up at the sky through the skylight been thankful that we'd moved into the big house so I could watch the sky as cloudy as it was. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard it I loud painful howl that exploded from the clearing. Then the silence followed echoing all our fears across the forest.

We waited for this day for so long – could they make it?


	18. Let Me Sign

**AN: I know shoot me it's taken me sooo long. but i had a bad case of writers block. this chapter isn't that good sorry. lease comment :) xxxx**

Let Me Sign

**Standing by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted  
She's pointing at me  
I was damned by light coming  
Over I see  
She spoke with a voice that  
Dissrupted the sky  
She said walk on over here it's a bit of shade  
I will wrap you in my arms  
And she say  
Let me sign  
Let me sign**

(Let Me Sign – Robert Pattinson)

I followed him into the forest. I know I shouldn't do this creepy stalker thing and that really it isn't a good idea for me to be around so much wood. But since it was raining heavily I decided I'd risk it. I breathed in the rain heavy air and followed his scent further into the mass of trees listening for the reassuring tread of his big feet against the forest floor. His footsteps were lighter today ghostly if I was human I wouldn't hear them.

Then he came to the clearing and the sound change a soft muffled whisper against the grass. I could see him through the trees standing in the middle of the clearing staring down at his hands. There was steam coming of him where the rain hit him and for a moment though that we had changed places.

He removed his sweater and t-shirt and I gawped at the muscle definition that had not been there before. He grown taller, recently but I hadn't realised he'd grown buffer too. He was beautiful, his russet skin been showered in the rain the steam coming off his skin.

Distracted by this I set fire to the branch I was holding onto which thankfully quickly went out with the rain. He'd noticed though the flash of light through the darkness and how it must have illuminated my face.

"Beth get away now!" he yelled at me backing away.

"Why?" I call out advancing forward.

I noticed he'd began to shake uncontrollable and suddenly I was scared – for him. I tried to push the emotion back down but seeing him this way had overwhelmed me. I felt the emotion swell until it burst its flames spreading through my veins. Then my skin prickled in an unpleasant but not painful way until I was alight with the fire.

Now I was backing away scared that if I got too close I'd hurt him.

"Beth" his voice was apologetic "it's ok come closer"

His body had stopped shuddering now as he came closer to me.

"No!" I screamed trying to edge past him to the clearing.

"Beth stop running away why can't you just see that it's hurting both of us?" he pleaded.

I flared up angry now at such a stupid suggestion

"Uri! Stop been such a stubborn dog! You know why I can't" I screamed before trying to make a run for it.

The fire had left now but my skin was still really hot and if he touched it he'd feel the burn. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him his skin felt warm hot against mine. I could hear the rain and our breathe both of us breathing unevenly.

"You see" he said taking my hands.

He held them up in front of us mine still had a faint red glow to them and his unharmed held mine delicately. My hands suddenly looked so small in his like they weren't dangerous at all. He smelt my hair damp with rain water.

"You smell so good wet" he practically growled.

I felt something bubble in my stomach. I breathed him in, he smelt like the earth and the trees, salt water and sand and there was that one scent which was all his own that made me weak in the knees.

He sensed that I was getting overwhelmed and held me closer. I could feel his rapid heartbeat through my back and how mine was in a strange sort of harmony with it. I flared up with shyness at our closeness and with it came a rush of fire.

I expected him to burn of course that was only natural but when I looked the blames were burning blue around us not causing him any harm. I stared transfixed at the blue flames this had never happened before.

"See, I'm fire proof" he whispered gruffly in my ear.

Then he brought our hands closer wrapping his arms round my waist leaning down to gently press his hot lips to my ear. The flames flickered round us different colours now like the aurora.

"I love you please no more silent treatment" he begged seductively in my ear as he brushed my hair back with the tip of his nose.

The flames grew higher now lighting up the sky dancing around us I turned in his arms to face him.

"So beautiful..." he said as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I could say the same thing" I said watching his skin surrounded in my flames glow.

He watched me curious as I placed my hands on his chest cautiously. I looked up at him looking down at me and saw the emotion welling in his eyes. For the first time in my life I had truly connected with someone.

"You're shaking" he said concerned "I won't ever hurt you Beth u know that"

He placed one of his large hands against my face and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do" he said releasing his hold on me.

For the first time in forever I felt cold and tears trickled down my face. The pain of the space between us pierced through me now that I'd had contact it hurt without it. He stepped away looking guilty.

"I'm so sorry Beth I shouldn't have touched you I'll go now" he said calmly but I saw the tears in his eyes.

He began to shake like before again.

"No" I said "Don't let me go"

I wrapped my arms round myself trying to fill the void but before I could even take another breath he was there. I was held above the ground securely in his arms overwhelmed by the heat, and the smell.

Then his lips were on mine, fiery hot and passionate. I returned the kiss melting into his arms as he gripped me to him. I gripped his hair and heard a purr like growl rumble through his chest. I grinned against his lips.

I was actually in contact with someone, someone who I cared for deeply.

I don't know who picked up the scent first but suddenly we were apart I crouched against the ground and with a howl suddenly Uri was a wolf. I stared at him my eyes wide with wonder.

This was the scent of my brother, and we were annoyed we'd been interrupted.

He landed sheepishly on the ground trying not to make eye contact with us.

"You dirty stalker" I said.

Uri just growled.

"Yeah guys that's great and all but you need to come home quick we've got an emergency on our hands" said Jay a grin playing on his face.

"What is it?" I asked leaning against Uri's warm fur.

"The prodigal daughter returns" said Jay.

Suddenly the world didn't make any sense at all.

AN: Cliffy dun dun dun ! lol more soon


	19. Shine

**AN:Sorry this is pretty short and pretty rubbish really. Please read and comment still please :) **

Shine

Wake up one morning you realize  
Your life is one big compromise  
Stuck in the job you swore was only temporary

Feel like the world is passing you by  
Never done all the things *that* you would need to try  
Stuck in a place, got a pain in your face from all your stressin' out  
You ask yourself there's got to be more than what I'm living for  
You ask yourself there's got to be something else, something more, more, more

Well let the sun shine on your face  
And don't let your life go to waste  
Now is the time, got to make up your mind  
Let it shine on you, let it shine on you

Feel like there's nothing so let it go  
You try and fight but you can't let go  
Roll the pain, got so much to gain  
Now is the time

You ask yourself there's got to be something else, something more, more, more

Well let the sun shine on your face  
And don't let your life go to waste  
Now is the time, got to make up your mind  
Let it shine on you, let it shine on you

You ask yourself there's got to be more than what I'm living for  
You ask yourself there's got to be something else, something more, more, more

Well let the sun shine on your face  
And don't let your life go to waste  
Now is the time, got to make up your mind  
Let it shine on you, let it shine on you

(Shine- Laura Izibor)

Elisa.

I know what you're thinking? Not literally of course I'm not my dad but I can take a pretty good guess. Your thinking "where the hell as she been all these years? To be honest I wish I knew.

I woke up just outside Forks in the middle of the night drenched in the ongoing rain. All I knew was that my name was Elisa Cullen, my family was somewhere in Forks, and I was half vampire. I stood up unsurely feeling the sponginess of the grass beneath me and turned my head up to the sky smiling as the rain kissed my face.

I don't care what happened before this I was home. I felt a deep sense of longing for a family that I had been denied. I picked up the scent from a distant memory of childhood and followed it.

I came to the house with all the windows and was about to knock on the door when I realised this was my home. I opened the door and took off my damp coat and muddy shoes. Everyone thought I was Beth smelling virtually the same so nobody took much notice of my entrance.

It's strange only having certain memories.

I smelt food which suddenly made me aware that I was hungry.

"Beth you're just in time I just finished making dinner" said a cheery voice from the kitchen.

At least I know that my Mom can't have a heart attack when I walk in the kitchen.

"Mom?" I said entering the kitchen

She actually dropped the plate she was holding which is an achievement for a vampire. My dad was in the room before anyone could blink.

"Bella what's wro-" he cut off when he saw me.

"Elisa? Is that you?" he asked stepping towards me unsurely.

I left my eyes burn and a swell of emotion in my chest.

"Daddy" I sobbed as I threw myself into their embrace tears running down my face

Everything else happened in a blur I met almost my whole family again then I had to explain that the last thing I remember was my birthday party and everything going black after that. My brother seemed unsatisfied with my explanation but I could sense he was angry about something else and soon left to find my sister.

My Alice and Esme were quick to push me into a shower and get me a change of clothes before Bethany arrived home. I was just walking down the stairs towelling my hair laughing at Uncle Emmett when the front door opened and she entered soaked to the bone.

We stood there for a moment just staring at each other then she moved unsurely reached out to touch my outstretched hand like she was scared of hurting me.

"You can't burn me sis" I said taking her hand.

I opened her palm and hovered my own above it and let what appeared to be rain fall from my hand. Then as she looked up at me wide eyed I let go of her hand lifting both of mine up I called all the water in her clothes to my hands and as if by magic she was dry. I cupped my hands and in them was a globe of water.

She stared from my hand to me then ran into my arms soaking us both in the water .

"Elisa" she said happily laughing "You'll be able to put out all my little accidents"

I laughed too then stared past she shoulder at an unfamiliar face.

"is that your boyfriend?" I whispered in her ear.

She suddenly started to choke on her laughter and everyone joined in.

"Another time Ellie" she said using my old nickname.

"by the way you'll be able to melt everything I freeze" I said embarrassed looking down at the now ice puddle on the carpet that I'd made in an attempt to not soak the carpet.

"ohhh" said uncle Emmett poking in with fascination

I rolled my eyes small things ay. I had explain to Beth about my memory lapse but as it had been said before tonight nobody cared as long as I was home.

Something however was bothering me. My heart ached despite my happiness something or someone very important was missing and I couldn't even remember who.

AN:**Don't worry you'll find out why Elisa's memory has gone bye bye soon. The next chapter takes a step into Elisa's past an how she ended up this way. to be clearer on Elisa'z power : she can control, create and freeze water. also she can lower her body temprature the same way Beth can raise hers.  
New chapter soon promise xxx  
Please comment :D**


	20. The Promise

An: this chapter is only short because it comes in two parts.

The promise

If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart.

(The Promise – Tracy Chapman)

If you love someone you are willing to make sacrifices. You'd do anything to protect them I know this well. To save her I would have done anything.

Elisa had been living with the Voltori for too long and I saw how every day her spirit faded a little more. Today I would release her.

"Elisa" I said knocking on her door.

Before my fist could touch the wood again she was there her hair soaking wet in only a large shirt and a pair of little cotton shorts. She grinned as she saw me her eyes lighting up making my stone cold heart ache.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she said brightly leading me into her room.

I burned to hear that false tone of happiness in every word she said. I placed my hands on her shoulders and sat her down on her bed I leaned in close I heard her heart race and put it down to fear.

"Elisa I'm getting you out of here, I'm going to erase you memories and when I get you back home I'll leave and erase mine this way we can both escape" I said breathing in her scent knowing we had only so much time left.

"No! If they catch you they'll kill you!" her voice was pained her eyes wide with fear.

"They won't I'll erase all their memories before I leave trust me I can do this" I said stroking her hair.

"Adrian I don't want to forget you" suddenly she was shaking gripping my shirt crying against me.

"Listen to me. you'll be better without me and if by any chance we meet again then we were meant to be friends ok but if not then we know that we were only going to hurt each other" I said trying to sooth her.

"friends?" she hissed angry now. "You listen here Mister you better find me again because if you do this is what will be waiting for you"

With that she gripped my hair pulling me to her and our lips met and my arms wrapped round her waist instinctively. I suddenly realised how dead I had been until this kiss my whole body felt alive as we passionately allowed ourselves to succumb to what we'd held back from each other for so long. I felt it going too intense too deep as our tongues intertwined I moaned at the taste of her sweetness.

I pushed her away gently

"I love you " she rasped out taking this opportunity to kiss along my jaw line.

I could feel her cool breath on my skin and she breathed in my scent.

"We have to stop" I said tortured .

"Adrian if my mind won't be allowed to remember you let my body remember you. Allow me that" she cried.

My heart was breaking... how could I resist the one I love when she was begging me for something I wanted to give her?

"I love you" I whispered in her ear before trapping her lips on mine.

I lay her down upon the sheets and showed her all my love.

**AN: The next chapter is going to be a lemon if you don't like then don't read. the nxt chapter will be M rated but won't be too crucial to the story if you want to skip it Please comment tell me your opinions :)**


	21. i knew i loved you

**AN: Forget the lemon i lost the guts to do it. I'm sad to say i'm soming to the end of this Fan Fiction. i've already written the last 2 chapters (because while i couldn't post this one i was bored so i wrote the last ones lol)  
So i'll post those two after this one probably withing the next few hours depending on whether Fanfic crashes again .**

I knew I loved You

Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

(I knew I loved you – savage garden)

I settled into my new life it wasn't hard to explain why I had been gone so long. We simply said I had been a sickly child and until now had been unable to leave the confines of my house. I tried to get my brother to warm up to me but he was angry that I couldn't remember anything.

I tried to remember every day I sat and tried to search the depths of my mind for an answer, but none came. In my dreams though sometimes there would be flashes of images that I didn't understand. Black cloaks, golden eyes, and dark hair. Where did these all fit in?

I sat on the edge of my sister's bed braiding my hair whilst she was in the shower. For now I shared my sister's room because mine was nothing but walls and floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes shined back brighter than they had been a month ago when I had first come here.

I was curious about myself because I knew very little about my likes and dislikes. I wondered why sometimes I wake up and for some reason expect to find someone by my beside. Why when I don't find someone I start to cry.

Maybe I'm just overwhelmed with the whole having a family thing. They are certainly overwhelming but loving all the same. I felt like I belonged here among the madness and the newly found happiness.

Something was still missing though.

"what's wrong Ellie?" asked Beth as she came into the room.

"Is it possible to miss someone you can't remember?" I asked lying back onto the bed.

"Someone who had a piece of your heart will always have a piece of your heart; they carry it round with them. Even if you can't remember them taking it they still have it." She said wisely stroking my hair.

I held that to my heart hoping the person who had my missing piece would come find me soon before the hole got any deeper.

I waited...

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months until four months had passed. I had made a new discovery about myself in this time, one which I kept hidden from my family.

I was with child ... and I knew despite memory loss I had never been more afraid of anything.

I was frightened I would never be able to tell my child who its father was, where he/she had come from. I didn't want my child to end up like me confused and unsure of my own identity.

It was getting harder to hide though because of the small bump that had appeared between my hips, tried to avoid wearing clothes that revealed my stomach or that clung to that particular area.

I was happy though, something told me I had wanted this child. I still wanted this child. It was my connection to a life before this a chance to reclaim something of myself. One night whilst lying in the bath I spoke for the first time to my little bump.

"Hello bump" I said quietly with a smile.

I placed my hand on it feeling the roundness of it and how it had grown in the last month.

"For now it's only mommy but one day we'll find daddy. Tell me little one, are you like your daddy? Mommy doesn't know much about daddy, but she knows that he has a piece of Mommy's heart, like you have a piece of mine. One day you're going to have a lot of questions for me, and Mommy is going to make a promise that she'll do her very best to work out the answers. For the both of us, I love you my little bump"

I was so fond of my little bump, I loved my baby already.

School was awkward I had to work my way round Gym, knowing it would be unwise for me to part take in volley ball in my condition. It was easy enough to tell a teacher that I felt sick but it wasn't easy to explain to my sister why I was avoiding it but for a while she brought it too.

However I knew time was running out soon my secret would be revealed and I'd have to protect Bump from the accusations and disgust. Together we could make it, I'd give my life for Bump. I didn't want to do it alone though I needed him – whoever he was- because somehow I was in love with a person I couldn't remember.

**An: i know i seem to be following the story line at the beginning but this has a little twist and once it got in my head i couldn't not write it . Sorry if nobody likes. please review since i've only got a few chapters left :( **


	22. The Call

**AN: Last but one :( im kinda sad but happy. **

The Call

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and now one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger ans stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

(The Call –Regina Spektor)

I don't know much but this I know out there, there is someone who is waiting for me. Call it instinct; call it intuition whatever it is it's calling to me. I hear it like a whisper on the wind, a woman voice and she calls my name.

It was like gravity I could feel the pull of the centre of my universe and I went towards it willingly. I was running to it. I found myself in a strange little town called Forks, I was racing through the forestation to the sound of that voice.

I could hear a voice singing like a lullaby.

"When the clouds arrive we'll live on ocean drive

Don't know why you're so blue the suns gonna shine on everything we do

And the sky is so blue the suns gonna shine on everything you do"

Like the voice of an angel.

I followed it closing in on a small waterfall that pooled into a small lake below. In the lake stood a woman flimsily clad in a white cotton dress that clung gently to the roundness of her belly. The sun shined on her making her skin glow in the brilliant light, casting reflections of the water on her skin. Somehow the water danced around her as she sang waist deep in the water.

She turned to face me as though sensing me there, her eyes were deep brown with a hint of green, her lips ruby red in contrast to her pale skin. Those eyes held mine transfixed as suddenly I was thrown into my memories of this beautiful creature. How we had loved , how we had promised, how I had erased both our memories for our own good.

I saw in her eyes the same realisation; I had made it so these memories would be triggered upon our meeting. I was suddenly shock with the sight of that bump. This was my child; our child. I was by her side in a second pulling her close to me.

I lay one hand on her face and the other on our bump. No words needed to be said it was all in our eyes, overflowing into her tears. I kissed her then as the rain began to fall in a strange slow motion around us.

I felt something fall into place. My heart was one again.

Gravity didn't shift but it grew around my beautiful Elisa and the baby and all was right with the world.

**AN: Sorry it's short please review. **


	23. The Finish Line

**AN: Last one :'( my baby boo hoo hoo. *sniffles* thank you everyone for reading i'm so greatful 2 you all without u i'd never have finished this as you can see i have a lot of unfinished pieces.**

**Jaspers Forever is going to be the piece i concerntrate on next but i might delay it because i've had another idea. however i'm open to sugestions because i want to write something people will read so ay sugestions email or leave it in a review.  
Enjoy the last chapter. **

The Finish Line

The earth is warm next to my ear  
Insect noise is all that I hear  
A magic trick makes the world disappear  
The skies are dark, they're dark but they're clear

A distant motorcade and suddenly there's joy  
The snow and ticker tape blurs all my senses numb  
It's like the finish line where everything just ends  
The crack of radios seems close enough to touch

Cold water, cleaning my wounds  
A sad parade, with a single balloon  
I'm done with this, I'm counting to ten  
Bluest seas, running to them

I feel like I am watching everything from space  
And in a minute I'll hear my name and I'll wake  
I think the finish line's a good place we could start  
Take a deep breath, take in all that you could want

(The Finish Line – Snow Patrol)

BPOV

1 year later.

As a mother and a grandmother I cannot tell you the tremendous amount of pride I feel now as I look upon my family. We are not conventional, we certainly aren't practical but we are perfect.

I snuggle into Edwards arms knowing he and I are sharing the same thoughts. I look at my children and my grandchild and now that if I could I would cry tears of joy.

Elisa was a proud mother something she seemed to do as naturally as Esme. She held little Alisha in her arms as she slept soundly; wrapped around them both was the ever proud husband and father Adrian. They sat among the flowers of the meadow and near them Uri and Beth concentrated on building a kite for Uri's little sister Kyra. Uri's hand securely round Beth's waist as she accidently set fire to the kite.

Kyra laughed as the kite took to the air on fire; Jay flew up to get the thing and without looking Elisa put the thing out drowning Jay with water. I could feel Edwards chuckling through my back.

Jay my boy stood handsomely in the middle of the meadow wings outstretched.

"hey fly boy" called a voice and we turned to look at the vaster.

Leah stood looking no older than 18 dark hair blowing in the wind. She was a different Leah to the one that we had known all those years ago. Years searching out new packs had filled her with joy and peace with herself. She hadn't aged physically but mentally she was an accomplished woman.

Jay loved her dearly and although at first we had been unsure about the age difference, we realised that only someone who was as old in mind as our boy would make him happy. After all Leah had become a teenager again after meeting Jay, she'd let go of the past and become someone who was ready to start living for her future.

He kissed her hiding them by wrapping his wings round them.

"I missed you" he whispered.

I smiled things hadn't turned out the way we had planned. Elisa had been kidnapped, then escaped only to find she had repeated what her mother had done before her. It was by no means a mistake everything had happened for a reason. This wasn't the perfect little future I had pictured when I was walking down that isle all those years ago.

This was so much better.

**An: Thank you so much again. please review and let me know what you think of the ending :) xxx**


End file.
